1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic sewing machines capable of forming selected stitch patterns automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a sewing machine with mechanical control means which an operator can utilize to modulate the length of travel of the feed dog during successive needle penetrations of work being sewn, thereby enabling him to increase stitch length. It is also known as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,189 which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention to provide skip stitch mechanism in zig-zag machines for interrupting the endwise reciprocation of the sewing needle at predetermined intervals dependent upon the contour of control cams. However, recently developed electronic machines lack a control enabling an operator to increase by an integral multiple the length of the stitches of any one of a plurality of electronically stored patterns and it is a prime object of this invention to meet such need.